


Everybody Knows

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, dumb fic cliches
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们一起玩真心话大冒险。然后Steve和Bucky两个人玩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561178) by [deepsix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/deepsix). 



他们第一次做的时候，Steve身材瘦小，动作笨拙，而Bucky的虚张声势在Steve把手放上他脖子的那一瞬间就消失得无影无踪。他只能纯靠着一股毅力完成，咽下身体里翻涌的恐惧，忽视内心燃烧的狂热。他强迫自己抬头看Steve，撑在自己膝上的Steve看上去比平时高些，他打算告诉Steve没事的，不用坚持到底，如果他不想做的话——但是当Steve吻他的时候，却比Bucky猜测中的要顺畅，而且更自信。

Steve现在一点也不笨拙，在Stark大厦的地板上，他爬上他的身体，大腿支撑着跪在Bucky身旁两侧，手环抱着他。他比上次重多了，而且身材也壮了许多，但是他的动作一样灵活轻盈，然而，当Steve吻上他的时候，Bucky的惊讶变成了晕眩，由于过往的记忆。他情不自禁地因为那些涌现的回忆而大笑起来，他们不得不在真正开始接吻之前分开嘴唇。

“你到底想不想让我做这个？”Steve笑着问，Bucky咬了咬下嘴唇，Steve的手指沿着Bucky的后颈向上，Bucky朝他咧嘴大笑。

“永不退缩，嗯？”Bucky回答。他不能完全想起自己双手该放哪里——他的记忆里面，这好像并不是很重要的部分，在他能够回想起的时候——但是现在，他把两只手放上Steve的大腿，不太靠前，他想他做过这种事。他无法想象Steve让他做更多——不是那时候，也不是现在，在他所有朋友面前。

“闭嘴，”Steve说着，用自己的鼻子轻轻推了下Bucky的鼻子，然后推了推Bucky的脸，好让他可以再次吻他。

Bucky顺从地张开嘴，迎接Steve的舌头进来。他真的不清楚Steve打算吻多久——足够一场表演，大概，但是没等Bucky想好这个，每次等到他长久的渴望被耗尽，Steve嘴唇柔软的力度，Steve舌头掠过的动作，都重新燃起他的希望，希望Steve不会停下。

他允许自己迷失于其中。Steve的嘴唇如此柔软，如此火热，Bucky不在乎他们还有一位观众在围观。他不在乎任何事，除了全心全意亲吻Steve，这个吻一直持续，持续，直到他开始呼吸困难，抵着Steve的嘴唇气喘吁吁。他浑身发烫，也许他应该为自己现在的样子感到难堪，为自己想要更多而尴尬，但是这些在Steve吮吸他下唇擦过他牙齿的时候都变得微不足道了。

感觉过了很久很久，Steve才终于松开他，过了好一会儿Bucky才回过神，睁开眼睛。他睁眼的那一刹那，Steve没有注视他，但是他看到Steve 的睫毛下垂，眼睛一眨不眨，仿佛茫然地注视着某处。Bucky几乎要为那个开心了，因为他可以肯定他的脸已经泄露了一切。

“怎么样？”Steve终于开口问。

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，然后动了下身子，好像是他希望Steve从他身上下来。“相当令人满意，”他满意的是，感觉不止是一点点错乱，令人喘不过气来。

“哇哦，”Natasha随后感叹，语气满是嘲讽。“看上去他们在四十年代就已经亲热过了。”

“当然，”Bucky回答，尽管那是真的——

“1935年，实际上，”Steve流利地接过话，他对Natasha张口大笑，以一种从来不会对待 Bucky笑的方式，“但是也许那只是刚刚编出来的。”

 

*

 

之后，当其他人都拖着疲惫的身子回去睡觉，只留下Bucky和Steve，还有一堆聚会过后的乱七八糟的东西。Bucky还赖在沙发前面的地板上，懒洋洋地闭着眼，头向后靠着沙发垫。他不想起来，Steve打算像个负责任的清醒的人那样，坚持收起空酒瓶，他原本就是这种人，所以Bucky不想起身，至少现在。他想不起来喝醉是什么感觉，但是他现在浑身放松，随意，感觉喝醉应该跟现在差不多。

Steve在他旁边地板坐下，用手肘轻轻推他，他猛地晃了一下。

“你醒着？”Steve问。

Bucky发出一声模糊的回应，但是他还是睁开眼睛，抬头看Steve，“怎么了？”他问。

“想问你要不要来第二轮。”

冷不防地，Bucky瞬间清醒了。“第二轮什么？”他警惕地问。他的嘴唇还有点肿胀，Steve不能——

“你知道的，”Steve说，然后踢了踢Bucky的脚，“真心话大冒险。这次就我们俩。”

Bucky笑出声，因为，当然。“你确定那是个好主意？”

“我不知道，你之前看上去相当投入。”

Bucky脸红了，他知道——他知道Steve不是随便说说的，因为他会拒绝回答几乎全部问题，因为大多数问题没有好的答案，而他一向讨厌大冒险。他讨厌表现得很蠢，他尤其讨厌在Steve的朋友面前表现得愚蠢。忽然之间他觉得丢脸，因为他以前曾经以为这会是个好主意。

Steve不是只是在说游戏，Bucky知道。

“好吧，我没有，”他随即说，然后坐起身。没有关系，他之前——只是感觉太烦恼，难以承认那一点。

Steve叹了口气，抓住他，“Buck，拜托，”因为他当然知道Bucky在说谎。

Bucky也叹了口气作为回答。“好吧，”他坐了回去。

“好，”Steve用膝盖碰了碰他。他从容不迫地摆出一副恩赐的姿态。Bucky清楚这一点，但是他不打算现在就指出来，然后反击。

“那么，真心话还是大冒险，”Steve问。

“天啊，Rogers。”

“快来嘛。”

“好吧，真心话。”

“你今晚开心吗？”

“天啊，”Bucky又说了一遍，但是Steve没放水。Bucky叹气，“是的，Steve，我很开心。”

他忍不住用眼角扫了一眼，Steve在偷笑。

“好，”他说，“我选大冒险。”

“拒绝。”

“因为你想不出？”

“因为我不想激你，”Bucky说，“总之你总是敢做任何事。如果你不会觉得窘迫那事情就没意思了。你什么都不怕尝试。”

“我不知道你说的‘任何事’。”Steve说。

Bucky看着他。只算今晚，Steve就做了一堆普通人会退缩的事情——那甚至不包括在一位围观者面前爬上Bucky的膝头吻他。“我不会给你冒险选项的，”Bucky最终说。

“好吧，”Steve回答，至少他脾气不错。“问我问题。”

Bucky想了想，“你隐瞒我的最糟糕的秘密是什么？”

“我对你从来不隐瞒任何糟糕的秘密。”Steve回答。

“什么，只有好的？”

“那是第二个问题，”Steve说，Bucky翻了个白眼，“真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话。”

Steve又推了推他，“那么下一个会是大冒险。”

“我知道游戏规则，”Bucky说，他用手肘推了回去——小心翼翼地，因为金属手臂相当硬，但也足够表达清楚自己的意思了。“总会发展到这一步，而且，别碰我了。”

“嘿，”Steve抗议，“我只是想确认你是不是还在听。”

“我没打算靠在你身上睡着，”Bucky说，“快点问该死的问题。”

“好，”Steve说，“你喜欢吗？我们以前做的？”

Bucky好一会儿没有回答。他知道——他知道Steve会问到这个。在第一次之后，他们从未讨论过这个，他们甚至装作那从未发生过。所以那是Bucky的错，现在，在公开场合提出来，他应该知道Steve不会放弃——不是现在，不是这个。

 

无论当时看起来多么好笑的笑话，都不会一直那么好笑。

 

“或者你可以放弃回答，“Steve说，然后一切都结束了，难道不是吗？这才是关键所在：试试看他能否让Bucky改变，接受一次大冒险。Steve从来不问问题，因为他想知道真实的答案，因为他想看他能到底让你做到什么程度，他总是在测试人们的极限，但是这次似乎只有他们两个人。Bucky不知道这本应对谁有利。

 

“Steve，”他带着恼怒说，“我真的玩够这个了，我们去睡吧。”

 

“我知道，”Steve说，Bucky瞥了他一眼，因为他说话的调子而心烦意乱。他不确定自己在期待发现什么，但是绝对不是Steve注视他的目光，坦率的，热烈的，认真的。

 

Bucky的视线马上移开了。

 

“Bucky”Steve说着，再次触碰了他，但是这次与之前不同。他的手悄悄地放在Bucky的手掌上，Bucky坐在地上的时候一直随意地将手摊开在地板上。Bucky猛地晃了一下，因为从来没有人曾经这样抚摸过他，仿佛他的金属手臂完全是真的手臂那样。他默许Steve将他们的手指扣紧，然后试着控制呼吸保持平稳，努力不去想Steve皮肤传来的温度，Steve手掌抵着他金属臂时微微变形的样子。

 

“我也玩够这个了，”Steve轻轻地说，Bucky突然意识到，——不只是他。

 

“好吧，”Bucky说，但是他依然没办法像自己希望的那样，主动靠近，合上两个人之间的空隙。相反，他让Steve伸出另外一只手触摸他的他的下巴，他耳朵下面的凹陷处，他让Steve抬起他的头，他让Steve主动吻他，轻柔，小心翼翼，跟以前完全不同。

 

“好吧，”当这个吻结束的时候Bucky说。Steve的眼睛湛蓝，嘴唇红润，这不是一次大冒险——这只是Steve，于是Bucky吻了他。

 

这个吻很轻柔，但足够湿润，Steve把这个吻变得深入，他张开嘴，将舌头推进Bucky的嘴唇，演变成一个火辣的吻。这次有界限，Steve的手收紧了，他的另外一只手顺着Bucky的脖子一侧往下，他们是在亲热，热切地，渴望地，Bucky想要一切，一切。

 

Bucky坐到Steve身上，他们再次调整了位置，Steve的手扶着他的腰，掀起Bucky衬衣的下摆，这感觉像是水坝突然炸裂，Bucky不能抑制地吻着他，不能控制自己想要触摸他。他把手插进Steve的头发，然后是脖子，肩膀的曲线，他触摸着Steve的胸，他肋骨的线条，他亲吻他，带着数年间未曾有过的狂热，坦率地，不知餍足地，浑身战栗地吻他，Steve嘴潮湿的热气让人兴奋不已。

 

一直到Steve移开，Bucky才意识到自己发出的声音，他们嘴唇挨着嘴唇气喘吁吁，在寂静的空气中分外明显。Steve注视着他，眼神呆呆的，然后他开始亲吻Bucky的下巴，Bucky喉咙上的脉搏，当他沿着Bucky的脖子一路向下的时候，他的嘴唇如此火热。

 

“Bucky，”他叫着他的名字，他的嘴唇在Bucky的肌肤上游移，柔软而迷人。Steve的手悄悄地滑下去，抵达Bucky的大腿，Bucky可以感觉到自己的阴茎开始抽紧。他已经变硬了，Steve的手靠得太近，离他想要被那双手抚摸的地方太近，他发出一声颤抖的喘息。

 

“求你，”Bucky请求道，Steve吻着他的脖子，张着嘴吮吸他砰砰跳动的脉搏。他手指勾住Bucky的腰带，从衬衣开口伸进去，对比Bucky过热的体温，那让他们感觉到一阵清凉。

 

Bucky感到他的欲望跌落谷底。

 

“求你，”他再次颤抖着恳求，Steve的手在他裤子里面，但是却一动不动，Bucky束手无策。他抬起一只手抱住Steve的脖子，他的手指揉搓着Steve的头发，他想要把他拉回来，他想要抬起胯部撞进Steve的身体，他想要被Steve抚摸，如此渴望——但他却找不出一个合适的词。他的欲望四处流窜，危险至极，尽管他知道那肯定非常明显。

 

Steve摇摇头，然后，嘴唇重新回到Bucky的脖颈，温暖，潮湿，他的嘴唇移到Bucky的耳边。“我不能，”他说，“Buck，告诉我你想要什么。”他迟疑着，拇指沿着Bucky的大腿摩擦，Bucky没回答，他缓慢而颤抖地呼气。他在Bucky耳边喃喃地诉说，请求，“请说出来。”

 

Bucky闭上眼睛。他觉得——太过火了，过去担心被拒绝的恐惧，让他难以开口。他知道，现在，Steve不会拒绝，不会说不，但是他仍然低下头，满怀担心，而且愚蠢地觉得害羞。过了很久，终于，他声音颤抖着说，“我想要你。”

 

但是之后Steve还是靠着他，像是这不是他期待的答案。但他依然解开Bucky的裤子，依然拉开Bucky的衣服，Bucky抬起屁股——他的拳头紧紧握住Bucky赤裸的阴茎，Bucky开始呻吟，那是个巨大的安慰，将他解救了出来。

 

“操，”他气喘吁吁地说，“Steve。”

 

“这是你想要的吗？”Steve问，他顺着Bucky的脖子往下啃咬，湿漉漉的又有些刺疼，Bucky无力地摇晃着屁股，在Steve手上操他自己。

 

“是的，”Bucky喷着气回答，紧紧黏住他，世上所有事都已远去，只剩下他阴茎处的摩擦，他们喘息的声音，他把头埋进去的地方Steve肩膀硬朗的线条。Steve的身体热度惊人，Bucky的身体渗漏着液体，呻吟着，迷失于其中。Steve真好，这么完美，Bucky不能——

 

当他终于达到高潮的时候，他感觉要毁灭了，他几乎要哭出来了，Steve抚摸着他。他太热了，他的衬衣黏在后背上，感觉过了很久很久他才回神，之后他才重新找回呼吸。他吻着Steve的肩膀，因为他忍住不敢看Steve，Steve的一只手抚摸着他的后背，那很抚慰人，也很熟悉。

 

“这是你想要的吗？”Steve之后问，像是他自己无法肯定。

 

“是，”Bucky回答，他像是忽然感觉到了勇气，他说，“我爱你，”尽管Steve肯定知道，他抢在Steve回话之前吻他。

 

但是Steve立刻因为那个笑起来了，他咬了咬Bucky的嘴唇，然后他们两个人都不得不停下，因为他们笑得太厉害了。

 

“你弄出来的东西都洒我衬衣上了，”Steve控诉，像是那竟然会是个得体的回应。

 

“当然，”Bucky看着Steve说，看着Steve的嘴角，Steve脸上的表情，他现在如此快乐，一切都没关系——即使Steve一直不说，即使Steve一直没感受到。他说，“但是如果你手段再高明一点，也许你能洒在别的更好的地方。”

 

这让Steve立刻爆发出一阵大笑，他把Bucky拉过去抱紧，Bucky能感觉到他笑声在胸膛震荡。

 

“该死，Buck，”Steve说着，好像他真的被说服了一样。但是接着他清醒过来，嘴唇掠过Bucky的耳朵。他接下来的话好像只是属于他们两个人的秘密。

 

END


End file.
